Lo que no prometi
by LunaInvierno
Summary: Seria de viñetas pareja lechuga WGM, no encontré el programa en la categoría asi que si alguien me sugiere donde acomodar esto lo agradeceré.
1. Lo que no prometi

**Disclaimer:** Ningun personaje aqui me pertenece, simplemente no pude superar que algo que me causo tantas emociones terminara de modo tan tajante asi que, con resignacion escribire esta pequeña serie de viñetas cortas, para compensar el dolor en mi corazón. Basado en lo ocurrido entre la pareja Lechuga del programa de variedades We Got Married

* * *

Lo que no prometi…

* * *

-Creo que me volveré loco…- El murmullo derrotado lo persiguió hasta su habitación, el día había sido bastante duro, en la compañía la presión por realizar nuevos trabajos era grande, sin embargo no encontraba alguno que le llamara suficiente la atención ¿Cómo es que antes todo parecía tan sencillo?.

Con resignación tomo una botella de agua del refrigerados y se encamino a la cama, ni siquiera tenia energías para comer algo, los zapatos salieron volando seguidos inmediatamente por la camisa, en la seguridad de su habitación los calzoncillos fueron sus únicos compañeros, se arrojo derrotado contra el colchón y maldijo molesto cuando un ruido de algo caído lo asusto.

No pudo contener el suspiro de fastidio, sin embargo detestaba el desorden así que se incorporo a recoger el objeto, su mano se paralizo antes de tomar el marco que boca abajo le esperaba en el piso, el sabía perfectamente que resguardaba ese sencillo marco de madera negra, antes de levantarlo miles de recuerdos llegaron a su mente, risas, incomodidad, desconcierto, promesas cumplidas, otras muchas rotas, y un profundo sentimiento de soledad.

Más de tres años transcurridos desde la última vez que alguien lo esperaba en casa, mas de tres años en los que el de hecho sintió que tenía una casa y no solo un lugar para dormir y comer.

-Si tan solo hubiera sido más honesto…- Se reprocho en voz alta- Buin… ¿no sería ridículo enviarme un mensaje a mi mismo? No se que planes tienes tu, pero el único marido que tendrás voy a ser yo…- Al terminar de decir eso se sintió estúpido, no por las palabras, si no porque eso debió decirlo hace mucho, quizás, si no fuera tan cobarde, en ese momento la fotografía que acababa de levantar y poner en su cómoda tendría a su gemela acompañándola mientras velaban juntas su sueño, y no se encontraría a miles de kilómetros, en una repisa solitaria… con su dueña añorando esa sexta visita a la playa, que no se prometió por miedo a no poder dejarlo ir otra vez.


	2. Una por vez

**Disclaimer:** Ningun personaje aqui me pertenece, simplemente no pude superar que algo que me causo tantas emociones terminara de modo tan tajante asi que, con resignacion escribire esta pequeña serie de viñetas cortas, para compensar el dolor en mi corazón. Basado en lo ocurrido entre la pareja Lechuga del programa de variedades We Got Married

* * *

Una por vez…

* * *

-Woh…Shillang, si que lo has hecho bien por ti solo…- Al escuchar esa forma de llamarlo no pudo evitar estremecerse, hace tanto que la palabra solo existía en sus recuerdos.

-Si, me eh esforzado B…- El apodo murió en sus labios, su instinto de supervivencia le indicaba que si lo decía en voz alta todo se haría más real y dolería aun mas cuando ella se fuera.

-¿me muestras la casa?- Cuestiono ella mirándolo de perfil.

-Si, no tengo una piscina como en nuestra primera casa, pero arriba en el edificio está la comunal- Explico el joven sorprendido de cómo aunque el ya tenía la misma edad que Hwang Bo cuando se conocieron, se seguía sintiendo tan torpe como la primera vez. Por su parte la mujer se estremeció con el _nuestra primera casa…_

-¿Jamás me perdonaras esa mudanza verdad?- Cuestiono ella en broma tratando de desviar sus sentimientos

-Eh realizado muchos eventos desde entonces… si fuera la piscina lo que extraño la hubiera conseguido…- Ambos se mantuvieron en silencio después de lo dicho, asimilando. Hwang Bo camino por el loft admirando la sencilla decoración, su Shillang nunca fue de los que despilfarran el dinero y eso seguía intacto, aunque espacioso su apartamento era sencillo y práctico, justo como su propietario, tenia mas habitaciones de las que esperaba pero aun así no era lujoso, curiosa siguió al joven por cada lugar, la cocina, el baño, la terraza, su habitación, el cuarto donde tenía sus instrumentos y los regalos más interesantes de las fans, una sonrisa la invadió al notar que aún conservaba la famosa guitarra que permaneció encerrada por un año, al llegar a la ultima habitación el joven se puso nervioso, dudo un rato en la puerta y al final se hiso a un lado para que ella entrara primero sin encender las luces, Hwango Bo ingreso en la habitación y tanteo la pared buscando el interruptor, su boca se abrió en sobremanera al encenderse la luz, toda la habitación se encontraba llena de grullas de papel, de diferentes tamaños y colores, incluso en diferentes papeles, pudo ver algunos hechas con revistas o periódicos… era increíble, giro sorprendida al propietario y este entendió de inmediato su muda pregunta, no respondió hasta después de unos minutos de evadir su mirada.

-Al siguiente martes después de terminar el programa… me encontraba en casa descansando, intente leer un manga pero no me concentraba, así que tome un pedazo de papel que había sobre mi mesita de noche y empecé a doblarlo para hacer una grulla. Entonces me acorde de ti, y todas las que había doblado para ti, al terminarla comencé otra, y casi sin darme cuenta ya tenía bastantes en mi regazo, pensé en enviártelas pero creí que si hacia mas sería más dramático…- Al decir esto sonrió avergonzado y la mujer frente a el tubo que hacer grandes esfuerzos por no llorar.- Entonces en cada momento de aburrimiento entre grabaciones y eventos, a veces antes de dormir o en el avión, me acordaba de ti y hacia una grulla, un día comencé a temer muchas, y pensé que no era necesario hacer tantas así que decidí solo hacer una grulla por cada vez que te recordara, pero eso tampoco sirvió de mucho… después, me dio vergüenza enviártelas todas, quizás pensarías que estoy loco y solo las fui juntando aquí…Una grulla por cada vez que eh pensando en ti…

-Si me extrañabas tanto debiste haber llamado- Reprendió la mujer enternecida

-Tenia miedo de que Buin no me hubiera respondido…- Confeso el joven mirando fijamente una grulla que descansaba sobre la ventana.

-¿Cómo Idol puede ser tan tonto y conocer tan mal a su fan numero uno?- Cuestiono la mujer tomando una de las tantas grullas entre sus manos y admirándola.

-¿Te gustan mis programas?- Cuestiono el chico sorprendido- No pensé que la gente mayor disfrutara los doramas…

Hwang Bo noto la pulla en esas palabras, pero ya había pasado muchos años evadiéndose en los juegos y diciéndose que el solo bromeaba, así que se aventuro y tomo la iniciativa.

-Bueno… de algún modo tenía que verte…- El chico dejo de reír en el acto y la miro expectante- Tu doblas grullas, yo miro doramas cada que te extraño…

-¿Has visto todos mis programas?- Cuestiono el chico sorprendido sintiéndose conmovido y algo avergonzado por que ella lo hubiera visto fingiendo estar enamorado de otras mujeres.

-Digamos que te podría decir los diálogos completos de cada uno de ellos- Bromeo la mayor sonriendo fingiendo naturalidad- Ya sabes, un capitulo cada vez…

-Uno por vez…- Susurro Kim Hyun Joong acortando un poco la distancia entre ellos dos, se sentía a punto de explotar como palomita, podía sentir el calor en sus mejillas y como la mujer frente a el se estremecía ligeramente y su piel se erizaba- ¿Por qué siempre tienes que vestirte tan descubierta?- Musito quedamente fijando la vista en su brazo desnudo.

-Bueno…no estabas ahí para pedirme que no lo hiciera- Contesto Hwang Bo mirando la mano del jovencito con el que fingió casarse y que ahora parecía todo un hombre.

-Has sido mala Buin, debes recibir un castigo por tus faltas- Reprendió Kim Hyun tragando trabajosamente, su boca estaba seca sin razón.

-¿Cuál sería un castigo razonable?- Concedió la acusada mirando a los ojos por primera vez desde que llego y sorprendiéndose por la mirada que la recibió.

-¿Qué tal el mismo que la ultima vez?- Respondió el hombre frente a ella señalando su mejilla al tiempo que se acercaba para ofrecérsela. Hwang entendió y se levanto sobre sus puntas para besar la mejilla, esta vez sin esa molesta vergüenza que le otorgaban las cámaras, desecho su pudor, llevaba mucho tiempo esperando poder darle ese beso.

-¿Esta ahora saldada mi deuda?- Cuestiono la mayor juguetona y fue tomada por sorpresa por la respuesta de su verdugo.

-Fue un buen inicio, pero si quieres quedar a mano, tendrás que dar muchos más de esos- La miro fijamente y con delicadeza tomo su rostro entre las manos para después darle un beso delicado y algo torpe en los labios, al separarse Hwang Bo no podía separar los ojos de los labios que acababan de besarla mientras estos impartían justicia- Aunque si prefieres terminar los pagos antes, puedes abonarme de estos…

-¿Tengo que darte uno de esos por cada vez que use una falda corta?- Cuestiono la mujer fingiendo indignación intentando ocultar sus emociones.

-Tomando en cuenta los intereses digamos que serian uno por cada falda, otro por cada blusa sin tirantes, y otro por cada camiseta usada como vestido- Explico el joven ahora si un poco irritado pensando en cuantos hombres la habrían visto ya- Simplemente lo justo Buin, uno por vez….

-uno por vez…- Concedió la aludida abrazándolo temerosa de arruinar todo y disponiéndose a pagar su deuda desde ese momento, aunque pensando que era como tratar con un usurero, puesto que ambos sabían que aunque quedara en banca rota, ella ahora tenía un motivo menos para dejar de usar faldas cortas.


End file.
